Wedding Dress
by 822ils
Summary: Loosely based off the song Wedding Dress (English Version) Prompt from mitchii2506


Wedding Dress

Chloe awoke suddenly to a sharp rapping on her door.

She squinted to see the time on the clock at her bedside.

_What the hell? 6:30?_

Suddenly she remembered.

"Holy shit. It's my wedding day!"

She leapt out of bed, and let in Aubrey, who she had enlisted to help get her ready.

Upon seeing her, Aubrey squealed.

"Oh god Chlo! It's finally here!" the two girls hugged.

It had been four years since their Barden days, but the two were close as ever. After Chloe and Aubrey left, the blonde began dating Jesse Swanson, the goofy Treblemaker. They had wed the previous year. Chloe had stayed with Tom, and it was he who she would marry today. College was where everything started. Still dazed with sleep, Chloe allowed herself to sink back into recollections of Barden.

She remembered senior year. The redhead had been with Tom since sophomore year, but when that "alt-girl" showed up at the activities fair, Chloe's world had been tipped upside-down. She remembered storming into her shower, and singing Titanium. She remembered Beca's audition, and how she had been staring at her boobs the whole time, much to the horror of Aubrey. She remembered getting Beca to let her in. Becoming best friends. Realizing her feelings for her. Remembering being to scared to act on them. Remembering-

Chloe was snapped out of her trance.

"Chloe? Earth to Chloe!"

Chloe shook her head, as if she was trying to get water out of it.

"Sorry Bree. I was thinking back to college."

Aubrey pursed her lips. She knew what that look on her best friend's face meant.

"You were thinking about Beca, weren't you."

It wasn't a question.

Chloe sighed and sank down onto her bed.

"She'll always be my biggest what-if, Bree."

Aubrey sat down next to Chloe, and started rubbing circles on her back.

"Do you love Tom?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Chloe said firmly.

Aubrey sighed.

"That's not what I meant Chloe, and you know it. Are you in love with Tom?"

Chloe took a deep breath and stood up.

"It's time to get ready."

* * *

Chloe paced around the room with Aubrey. It was almost time to walk down the aisle, and the ginger was panicking.

"Okay, did you get the caterers for the reception?"

"Yes, Chlo."

"The bartenders?"

"Yes, Chloe."

And the band?"

"Yes Chloe! For the last time, everything is perfect."

The blonde was suddenly engulfed in a mess of silk and taffeta.

"Thanks Bree. I couldn't have done this without you." Chloe's voice was muffled against Aubrey's shoulder, but her best friend caught every word.

"Of course Chloe. You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you. And you look beautiful, by the way."

Chloe beamed up at her friend.

"Now let's get you married."

* * *

The wedding had been beautiful. But now, it was time to party. Aubrey had been holding court with the bridesmaids, but she broke away, and made her way swiftly (or as swiftly as she could in her dress) to the bathroom.

Right on cue, her phone buzzed.

i'm here. where do i go?

Aubrey typed out directions.

take a right, then a left, then two rights, then there'll be a door. go in it, and you'll find yourself backstage. oh, and don't fuck this up.

She got a reply immediately.

wouldn't dream of it. and thanks aubrey.

Aubrey smiled, and left the lavatory. She got up on the stage, and tapped the microphone to ensure it was still working.

"Ahem, will the bride and groom please make their way over to the dance floor? It's time for the first dance."

Tom beamed, and the couple glided over, arm in arm.

The crowd cleared, until it was just the two of them.

Music started, and it only took a second for Chloe to recognize it.

Shocked, she looked over to the stage, where a single figure stood, a spotlight on her. Beca Mitchell. The two locked eyes as she began to sing.

_Never shoulda let you go,_

_Never found myself at home,_

_Ever since that day that you walked,_

_Right out the door,_

_You were like my beating heart,_

_That I-I can't control,_

Chloe tried to focus on Tom.

_Even though we've grown apart,_

_My brain can't seem to let you go,_

_Thinkin' back to the old times,_

_When you kept me up late at night,_

_We use to mess around,_

_Laugh and play, fuss and figh_t,

Beca kept her eyes on Chloe.

_I guess its too late, I'm dancing this dance alone,_

_This chapter's done, the story goes on._

_Baby,_

_Can't believe that you are not with me,_

_Cuz you should be my lady,_

_All I want is to set your heart free,_

_But if you believe that you belong with him,_

_Promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you,_

_Remember, I will always be here for you,_

_Even if it kills me to see you,_

_In that wedding dress,_

_Oh, see you in that wedding dress,_

_See you in that wedding dress,_

_Oh see you in that wedding_ _dress._

Beca smiled sadly.

_Snappin' out this misery,_

_Depression this ain't me,_

_But I always turn around_

_180 degrees,_

_You got control of me,_

_And I-I cant explain,_

_Somebody call 911 Emergency,_

_Before I go insane,_

_Since you've moved on,_

_You tooked a piece of me give it back,_

_So much pain in my chest,_

_Blacking out, heart attack,_

_I guess its too late, I'm dancing this dance alone,_

_It's too late._

_And I see you with your man_

_And it's hard to understand_

_If we belong,_

_If I did you wrong,_

_Where we even began_

_We would always fuss and fight_

_And it seems nothing was right_

_But I loved you girl and you were my world_

Chloe's eyes filled.

_But you'd never trust this guy_

_'Cause the things I do when I'm on the stage,_

_They say I'm a superstar_

_You couldn't understand all the female fans_

_And then we grew apart._

_And I just don't get_

_When you're acting like some other person_

_But I try my best to hold on_

_At the times when it ain't working_

_And everytime that you say it's over_

_It breaks my heart_

_And I don't know why_

_'Cause you've done it a lot of times_

_In the past but I get back up and try_

_You said we could work it out,_

_How could you hurt me now_

_And you moved on to the next,_

_I'm left with an imperfect smile ..._

Beca finished to a round of applause, and other couples began to flood the dance floor. Chloe was left with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, babe, you okay?" Tom whispered in her ear.

She gave a watery smile.

"Yeah, just, really... happy. But, uh, I have to go to the bathroom."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and extracted herself from his grip.

Aubrey, catching the look on Chloe's face, hurried over to her side, and the pair entered the bathroom together.

"Aubrey, what the hell?" Chloe whisper-yelled. "You told me you had the band covered!"

Aubrey cowered under her best friend's glare.

"I-I couldn't see you so unhappy. I thought this would make it better..." she trailed off.

"Well, it didn't work! What I do? Seeing her again, it brought up everything I tried to forget since senior year! I don't know what to do!"

Aubrey looked behind Chloe.

"Maybe you should talk with her."

Chloe turned to see the one and only Beca Mitchell. Her breath caught. Beca was clad in a silver mini dress that hugged every curve on her petite frame. Her brown hair flowed across her shoulders, and her blue eyes sparkled as if she had just told a good joke.

"Beca," she breathed.

Aubrey slipped out of the door.

"I chose that song on purpose," Beca said, slowly moving closer to Chloe.

"It's my favorite," Chloe whispered.

"I know."

"Beca, I don't know what to say. I loved you so much in college, and..."

"And?"

"I just got married!"

Beca's face fell.

"I know. I just wanted to tell you what I never got the chance to at Barden."

She started to walk out, but was stopped in her tracks by her favorite redhead.

"Beca, I never forgot about you. I've been in love with you ever since "the alt-girl" came to our booth at the activities fair. I was always afraid to tell you, because I thought it would mess up our friendship. Tom was always there, so I just took what I could. But now... now I know what I want."

Beca smiled, then frowned.

"But what about-"

She was cut off by a kiss.

* * *

**Uch, not the best ending, but it seemed like something Chloe would do.**

**Thanks to mitchii2506 for the prompt! Feel free to send me others. Yo can leave them in the reviews, ask on Tumblr, or PM me. I've been having the most boring summer ever, so I need ideas :P**


End file.
